haha shitty morielle
by frick-moriarty
Summary: worst het smut ever. sorry belle


Belle ran a hand through her short black and white hair. She'd changed it back to her natural color after breaking up with Sherlock but after becoming involved with Moriarty, she'd died it black and white. It reminded her of The Magpie. She was standing in grey sweats and a Muse t-shirt but Jim was picking her up soon and he expected her to look her best at all times. Just as she was reaching for a short plum dress with plunging neckline the door opened. "Showing yourself off? I like that Bellie, lets people know how nice my things are." Trilled Moriarty, who strode over to her bed and sat down as though it was a throne; making himself comfortable to watch Belle get ready.

He was the opposite of Sherlock, confident and demanding and vain but there was something in the way he made Belle feel that Sherlock never could. He was more vibrant somehow, every part of their relationship a risk.

Just as Belle was zipping up the back of her dress, Jim cracked his neck. "Why don't we kill some time Belladonna, we still have an hour until we're expected at the gala and you don't want me to get bored." Moriarty said with a hint of amusement, " Why don't you let me help you with that dress?" Belle sighed, although not annoyed she was perplexed at why she chose men who could never entertain themselves.

"You don't need to." she said with a smile and shimmied out of the dress. She walked over to Moriarty, just his size in her heels. " Now what did you have in mind to keep yourself from getting bored?" a red mark from her lipstick graced Jim's earlobe.

"I have some ideas" Jim said, pinching Belles jaw, before drawing her in for a rough kiss.

Moriarty was a hard to kiss, if he thought you were using to much tongue, he would bite down until you bled. If you were being too handsy, he would pin your hands away from him, usually behind your back or on a wall. However, Moriarty was also a good kisser, good enough to leave Belle wanting more every time. She wanted to touch him, embrace him, throw him on the bed and never get off. But she also knew if she did any of those things, he would stop immediately, call in a whore from his network and fuck her while Belle watched, claiming he was teaching her a lesson in how to listen to and please him; although in reality this was only a tactic used to make Belle jealous. It had only happened once.

So Belle waited, straddled on Jim's lap, rutting against his thigh. Suddenly Jim pinned Belles hands behind her back and flipped her under him. He was at an impossible angle, kissing her and taking off her lacy bra at the same time. Moriarty stroked the hair framing her face before trailing kisses from her ear down to her breasts. He cupped one in his hand and lightly pinched her other nipple, all while staring deep into Belle's eyes. Black meeting blue eyes blown almost completely with arousal. Tracing her hips he murmured "You're beautiful you know, you're doing so well" before tearing off her soaking panties. Jim was still rolling around Belle's nipple with one hand as he slipped a finger into her cunt, and then another. Running her fingers through his hair, Belle moaned and he quickly withdrew his fingers, stuffing them in her mouth to silence her. Belle bit down in pleasure as he started to slowly lick her pussy, tracing the alphabet with his tongue, while occasionally licking her clit. Belle came, her cunt wrapping itself around Jim's tongue. The pleasure was so great she couldn't help but scream, the noise escaped, despite Jim's attempted gag. This caused him to withdraw immediately, " Shut up Belle." he whispered harshly, and slapped her gently on the face.

He then pulled her up while undoing his trousers. He was wearing no boxers, realized Belle as she took his growing cock in her hand. Looking up for approval, she licked the head, gently at first but soon Jim wanted more and pushed down her head. His cock was a good 8 inches and almost made Belle gag. Moriarty could see she wasn't getting any enjoyment from deepthroating his impressive length and although it irritated him slightly, he decided it would be OK to move on to the actual fucking.

He picked Belle up off the floor and threw her onto the bed, kissed her quickly and rubbed his hard-on against her dripping cunt until she was rutting desperately on him. "This is your punishment, if you don't do what I ask, you won't get what you want" pausing for a moment he continued, " but I forgive you this time." Before penetrating her pussy. After picking up speed and Belle was writhing under him, he stopped and turned her over, " and remember Bellie, don't make any noise... or else."

Belle bit into the pillow as she came, and Jim quickly followed suit. Seconds after Jim collapsed on top of her, Seb knocked on the door, telling them it was time to go to the gala.

"Tell them we won't be attending. I'm busy tonight." Said Moriarty, before rolling over to grab his laptop. Belle just cuddled up next to Jim and fell asleep.


End file.
